Reflection of the Heart
by Sonic Sunshine
Summary: Then, there were seven moments when our heart skipped a beat. Complete.
1. The Breakup

Tat watched as Leorina paced around the room, conflicted. One half of her wanted to tell her to calm down and wait before doing anything rash. The other half wanted to help her do exactly the opposite. As such, she began to tremble and ultimately came apart at the seams. Splitting into two was a fairly common trait for feline Lunateans and not painful physically. This particular instance was caused by emotional turmoil, however. A conflict of interest.

Tat's white half flew in front of Leorina to stop her. " Please calm down, nya. "

Leorina snorted. " I am calm. " She said in a tone that did not reflect it.

White persisted. " You have been pacing for two hours! "

" Yeah, you have. " Black chimed in. " Maybe you ought to do somethin' about it, nya? "

Leorina slowed to a stop upon hearing that. Her fists were clenched at her side. Her eyes cast downward. The warmth that was in them once again extinguished. Perhaps for the last time.

Before White was able to question why she stopped she was off again. Leorina made a beeline for the closet and swung the sliding door open. A leather sack sailed across the room to be caught by the conspiring Black Tat who urged her into action.

" That's the spirit, nya! " Black cheered as she opened the mouth of the bag. She sailed around the room catching the articles of clothing that followed as if it were a game.

At least until White flew between them. " Stop this! " She cried out and smacked down a tossed dress as if to deny her less-than-nice half. " You can't just run off - "

" Why not? " Black countered. " _They_ did. "

Leorina paused briefly in her work. Until that moment it had not quite sunken in. That she had a bit of a row with her lover that meant that one of them had to sleep on the couch for the night. It happened from time to time. She kept a plastic container with a pillow and blanket undereath the couch for just such an occasion.

This time they decided they wanted to take the couch. Leorina allowed them and as always left the bedroom door closed but unlocked in case they changed their mind. Sometimes they did and came back into the room at some point in the night looking for warmth and forgiveness. This time they had not. In cases like this she'd come out of the bedroom and apologies were made at some point during their morning rituals.

Today they were nowhere to be found. The bedding was folded neatly on the couch but nothing else had been done. They hadn't run the shower. They weren't making coffee or breakfast.

They were … gone. This had never happened before.

Leorina had their promise that this would never happen. That they would never leave them. It was the only reason that she agreed to reign in her adventurous (and dangerous) lifestyle and actually settle down. Together they had a house which they made their home. They were talking about setting up a shop to make more money.

Now she was kicking herself, mentally, and fighting back the tears that came with that. Had she really been that naive? Did she really think she could have a normal life after all she had done? How could anyone love someone like her? Truly and honestly?

She should have seen it coming.

It did not take long for Leorina to pack their belongings. Her " profession " meant that she often had to travel light, pack quickly, and be ready to flee at a moment's notice. While she thought that she would not have to resort to such drastic measures so long as she lived here she could not shake her old habits. Now the Sky Pirate wished she had held onto her old ways more dearly. That way, perhaps, she would not have felt as hurt as she did by this turn of events.

Tat was unable to pull herself together by time they descended the stairs. White went from pleading protests to all out bawling once Leorina handed her a small leather knapsack. The good half was trusted with the medical supplies and food rations. Black carried their keys and weapons while she carried the heaviest bag with their clothing and keepsakes.

Leorina did not move as briskly as she could have through the hallway and stairs. Her eyes traveled to the things that she could not take. She took nothing of her lover's, for example, even though she knew that certain things were valuable. Though she could feel new cracks forming and splintering what she thought was a solid foundation, she knew what she felt in her heart. Thief though she was she could not bring herself to steal from them.

Black was so elated to be leaving that she flew ahead to open the door for them. While Black did not necessarily dislike Leorina's lover she did not enjoy being cooped up in a house and " made to be domestic ". At first, Leorina shared her sediment and resisted many of the changes in her life. Then with time, patience, and White's understanding she had grown to appreciate certain things.

As soon as Black opened the door a figure ran inside and wrapped their arms around Leorina's waist. Leorina nearly shoved them out of reflex with her free hand, but the shaken sob that cracked through the air was enough to ground her.

Her hands, tentatively, went in to embrace their shoulders instead. " … Lolo? " Leorina barely recognized her own voice. Mentally and physically she was exhausted.

Then the anger came. " Where have you been!? " Her voice was too hoarse to scream.

Lolo pulled her face away just enough to look up at hers. She took had been crying. " I was … kidnapped? " The way that she said it seemed to imply that there was a story to be told.

After the two girls got a change of clothing they retired to the couch. Once reunited Leorina's arm never left Lolo's waist. Lolo leaned against her, exhausted, as she recalled the unusual turn of events that today took.

Lolo was getting ready to go to the bedroom to apologize for yesterday's argument. Then a bright light engulfed her and took her to another place. She'd been " invited " to participate in a tournament with other competitors and managed to come in fourth overall. The aim of the competition was not to become the best, however. The organizer of the event wanted someone intelligent enough to act as a central computer in their mechanical empire.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Leorina could not help but grin. It was her training that enabled Lolo to progress to far in the tournament and beat so many opponents. She felt a jolt of pride, and perhaps something more endearing. The Lolo who could not even throw a punch two years ago could now hold her own in a tournament of the Dream World's champions.

Leorina wasn't interested in hearing the end of the story. She didn't care whether Klonoa or that jerk who delivered her Lolo to Garlen actually stopped his ambitions, though she did make a note to soundly beat the former should he darken their doorstep in the future. The thief stopped the story by leaning in and delivering a kiss.

" As long as you're here and safe it's fine. " That's all that mattered.

The younger girl twitched from the sudden brushing of their lips. She never thought she'd get used to this kind of contact. The heat spread from her nose to her cheeks to produce a deep blush as they pulled away.

Lolo's breathe hitched. " I don't think I could ever leave you no matter how mad I get, Leo. " She admitted, reaching for Leorina's free hand to give it a squeeze of reassurance.

" I'm … glad. " Leorina sighed, feeling a wave of relief washed over her that made her muscles relax for the first time since she'd woken up without her Lolo today. " I don't think my heart can take it. "

Then, she tip-toed back onto a certain subject. That which sparked the argument from the previous evening. " I don't think my heart can take seeing the High Priestess again, either. "

There was a tinge of sadness in Lolo's eyes that almost made Leorina regret her decision. She knew how much the High Priestess' praise meant. She'd been in Lolo's shoes before and desperately wanted to forget it.

Lolo smiled. " I understand. " There was disappointment in her eyes, but she tried not to let it show in her voice. It was her hope that two of the most important people to her would be able to set aside their differences and meet, if just once. " I suppose we don't need Claire's formal blessing. "

" I don't think she'd approve a Sky Pirate dating her sweet innocent hand-chosen apprentice, anyway. " Leorina teased as moved to stand, scooping up the younger priestess in the process. An arm supported her back while the other hooked under her legs. " Not if we have to do confessionals in any case. "

Lolo giggled at the implication, her tail already swaying in excitement. " If she heard all I did I wouldn't be a priestess at all! " She laughed, and that laughter carried through the house.

Black's eye followed them lazily from her vantage point in the kitchen. From the couch, to the stairs, and out of sight where a door slammed.

She frowned and looked back to her counterpart. " You can stop with the tea. They're … busy, nya~. "

" I know! " Her good counterpart smiled as she floated over to take the other's hands. " Isn't it wonderful? "

The darker feline rolled her eye in agitation before swaying with her other half. Once they were in sync with one another they could become whole again. It was nothing flashy about it. White just sprung into Black's arms and then they were one. Tat, now whole, circled around to check herself and brush off her skirt before looking back to the ceiling.

Conflicted. Again.

" You're just a little jealous, nya. " Tat spoke to herself, about herself.

Nodding, she sauntered off towards the door to let herself out. The day was young and there was a need to leave her dear friends to their privacy.

" If Lolo saw Klonoa maybe he came back here? Maybe we can play with him a while, nya? "


	2. The Vow

Some say this is the day that they've always dreamed of. Lolo dreaded it.

A year of planning and hundreds of hours of rehearsals came down to this thirty minute ceremony. The most stressful half hour of her twenty year existence. Getting kidnapped and returning from the Moon paled in comparison to having two hundred sets of eyes focused on her every moment. Her every detail. Criticizing her, surely. For what should have been the happiest day of her life would also be one of the most memorable in the eyes of the people who knew her.

Now she waited, trembling, at the double doors leading into the inner sanctum for her cue.

Pango sensed her anxiety and offered a reassuring smile as he reached for one of the door handles. " You'll do fine. "

" This is the easy part. " The dragon Knight of Claire in a half tux held the other door, and was never one to sugar coat things. " It will only get more difficult from here. "

The music started, and the two older Lunateans gave a nod before opening the door.

Lolo took in a sharp breathe. Then, she gathered enough of her gown to lift the hem two inches from the ground so she could move. The first step of forty was poorly coordinated and caused her to wobble, but she grew with speed and confidence now that she started to march.

The first camera flash caused the timid priestess to shut her eyes tightly. She could hear the music and the sound of what could have been a half dozen camera flashes. A wave of light so intense that she swore she could feel it heading into step twelve.

As she passed the pews of guests she heard and felt a mixture of emotions. Gasps of awe from the level of detail she managed to squeeze into her appearance. Someone, somewhere, sobbing. Then there were the hushed whispers. The murmured rumors. That which she had hoped to escape from, if only for one day, only to find once again.

She looks lovely.

She isn't good enough.

That dress is gorgeous.

So young and already tarnished.

The ceremony is beautiful.

She doesn't deserve him.

Lolo's eyes flew open. Not from the comments, but because she had reached step twenty six and knew that she had to pay attention from here. She is close to the altar and had to ascend the stairs to reach her place for the ceremony. There were three in all.

Those who she knew and were closest to her were already gathered and waiting. Her family, old and new, and closest friends all united in support of this union. On the far side of the altar were her parents; her father beaming as he held her sobbing mother.

As she went to wave to them she missed the first step.

Faster than she could even register what had happened someone caught her. She felt a pair of warm arms around her bare shoulders that were already moving to steady her back on her feet. Their hands reached for hers to hold onto and ensure that she did immediately go down again.

His voice brought her back to reality. " Are you okay, Lolo? "

A pair of concerned yellowed eyes were the first thing she saw. " _Churapa_ , Klonoa. " Lolo smiled in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her face completely red and flustered.

Yet, somehow, at that moment she knew that everything was going to be okay. Klonoa had always been there for her when she needed it, no matter the distance. Now he was standing here meeting the dress code halfway in a tuxedo top and black shorts. Klonoa insisted that he be allowed to wear something less restrictive like the others working the security detail. Though unlikely, he wanted to be ready in case something happened at the so called 'Wedding of the Century'.

Lolo smiled in appreciation. Klonoa was always there for her in the past. Today he was also going to be there for her as she began the next stage in her life.

Hand in hand they went up the remaining two stairs together.

Then they parted so she could join her fiance.

Lolo was so nervous that she couldn't even look at him at first. What would he think!?

Though she worked hard with her mother on the details she knew that things had not turned out perfectly. Her dress was a shade of warm ivory and not a blue tinted pearl. The corset was more of a heart than a more modest square shape as she had wanted. Speaking of modesty, to adhere to the standards of modest set by the Church of Claire she added sheer lace to cover her collarbone and shoulders that were not part of the original design. Her gloves had also been modified on the insistence of a fellow priestess. They were short and stopped with a flare at the wrist rather than the elbow length set she had prepared. The corset and skirt were joined with a smooth white belt that cinched her waist. The layered skirt that had just the right amount of volume turned out well, in her opinion, though she had hoped to add even more volume.

There were not going to be many opportunities to hide today. Her mother helped wash and brush her hair back into a tight high bun. The diamond encrusted hairclip that held her veil in place was spaced an inch from the base of her bun. Aside from two curly strands of hair that brushed her cheeks her face is completely unobscured.

Standing before her was a sight that made her feel suddenly weak at the knees. Lolo heard Klonoa shift cautiously behind her but she steadied herself this time.

The priestess had never seen her finance, the twenty three year old hunter whose name was renowned and feared throughout Lunatea, look so … polished. Fittingly, Guntz wore a brand new black tuxedo which like many things in his life had been tailored for him. The gold pin on his lapel was that of his family's mark.

Guntz left his usual riding knee length boots back at the inn in favor of a pair of black dress boots that cut just above the angle. The only other sign of his profession had been the goggles that he wore in their typical position. They were a new, unscuffed, pair that he bought especially for this occasion. Like Klonoa, he insisted that he be at least somewhat prepared for an emergency. With the High Priestess' permission his three best guns were hidden along with Klonoa's Wind Ring behind the altar should they be needed.

Lolo noticed a mild tint of red on the wolf's cheeks as he looked at her. He then reached for her hand so he could ease her into the proper position. Lolo had not noticed that she froze again until he touched her.

The High Priestess, dressed in her formal robe, offered them a warm smile. " Dear friends, today I shall honor the preferences of one half of this young couple and keep my blessings brief, for the Church of Claire charges by the hour. "

The laughter broke the tension.

Once it subsided the ceremony began in earnest. " Live, Love, Laugh, and Let Dream. These are the four pillars of virtue of the Church of Claire. "

" Today, two shall join their lives and the dreams of yesterday will die. The death and rebirth of dreams often happens when one meets another. Their dreams do not die upon marriage as some may jest, but change, from I and Me to Us and We as they forge a path to the future together. "

" So dream! Not that you shall find and hold love, but that you shall find reason to continue dreaming. Dream you shall learn more about yourself through others, and pray one day that the person reflected in the eyes of others is the one that you have dreamed to be. "

Guntz could no longer ignore Lolo's shaking. " Are you okay? " He whispered.

" I'm scared. " The priestess whimpered, looking down at their joined hands. " Aren't you scared? "

" Of course I am. " His response was not what she expected. " Nervous, actually. " He corrected and cleared his throat. " But not because of these people. To Hell with these people! "

Guntz knew Lolo well enough to know that the cause of her anxiety was not the wedding itself or the ceremony. His self-conscious finance was nearly sick with worry about what others would thought. Of the ceremony. The dress. _Them_.

The Hunter pulled back the priestess' veil so he could see her teary eyes. His hand brushed her cheek briefly, and then hooked under her chin to lift her head. " I'm nervous because of you. It's … been so long since I've believed in something, in _someone_ , that I couldn't remember what it was like. I was numb. "

He briefly looked over her shoulder to acknowledge his partner. " Then I met _him_ , and you and everyone else here knows how he is. " There was another round of laughter through the hall. " Klonoa gave me a reason to believe in others again. And you ... you were able to see things in me that I didn't know existed. You were so kind, so patient, and understanding of how it felt. You know, to be forced to bottle up everything for so long. Today, I promise you that I will work to become a husband worthy of your affection. "

Lolo blinked, and then realized that she had been crying a steady stream of tears for who knew how long. The warmth in the pit of her stomach spread and assured her that now was the time.

The hand intertwined with his gripped him firmly. The priestess took a bold step forward and laid her free hand on his shoulder. There was no speech, no vows, and no words that could better describe how she felt about him at that moment than this.

" You already are. " She mouthed before kissing him.

Guntz was momentarily stunned as were the onlookers. After thousands of stones and hundreds of hours planning they had both gone completely off script. Her boldness left him speechless and soon breathless. Then, after relearning to breathe, he leaned down and returned her passionate kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist.

The flow of energy between them was not just figurative. Any priestess of the Church of Claire had the power to ignite the spark that bridged the Phantomiles of two dreamers. That energy manifested in the form of a white aura that enveloped them both until they broke the kiss fifty seconds later. The warm tingling sensation that they felt was a pleasant side effect from emitting such potent spiritual power.

The High Priestess looked between the young couple with a small, forgiving, smile. " Well then. " With the ritual complete and her services no longer needed she closed the book of guidance that she had only gotten a fourth of the way through.

" Who's ready for some cake? "


	3. The Confession

He could heart his heart beating in his ears when the door opened.

Klonoa smiled as he always did when he entered the room. His eyes wandered around the crystal lined walls with wonder briefly before landing on him. No matter how many times they saw each other Klonoa always seemed to be excited to see him again.

" Huepow! " He greeted, and with a single word the young prince of the Moon Kingdom was certain that he was going to be sick. A good kind of sick. The warmth he felt in his belly spread through his body in a move that seemed to comfort and terrify him. While there was an ache there he also knew that he didn't want the feeling to leave him. Ever.

Huepow returned the smile, shyly. " Hello, Klonoa. Thank you for coming. " He knew that the trip was not a fast or easy one to make.

Rockets traveled between Lunatea and the Moon Kingdom of Cress daily, but each trip took several hours and a considerable amount of planning. There was the clearance, the packing, the arranging, and the general logistics of actually making it happen. Bureaucracy at its worst.

Klonoa dropped his bag beside the armchair that he settled in. It was adjacent to Huepow's with a coffee table adorned with cookies and freshly brewed tea between them. Klonoa almost went for one, but caught the look on Huepow's face, and the conflict in his eyes.

" Hm? " Klonoa frowned, and settled back in his chair instead. " What's wrong? Did something happen? "

The young Prince cupped his hands together in front of him. " Sort of. " He started tentatively, looking down at his hands rather than at his friend. " Klonoa … I … " Huepow's words were caught in his throat. He pressed his lips together in frustration. " … you're my friend, right? "

" Of course! " The boy seemed surprised that he even had to ask.

That made this harder, somehow. " I … needed someone to talk to about something. As a friend. " He explained. " I'm sorry for asking you to come all this way just for that, but I ne - _want_ to talk to you in person. I … erm … also don't want this to accidentally get out, somehow, until I'm ready. "

A Messenger was too risky. Too impersonal.

" I understand. " Klonoa nodded. " I don't really mind the ride up. It doesn't make _me_ sick. "

Huepow chuckled, relieved that his friend managed to break the tension so easily. That was the other reason he called him here as opposed to visiting him on Lunatea. Klonoa always came to visit him alone. Today, he needed to speak to him alone.

Huepow readied himself. He took in a breathe. He sat up straight. He tried to ignore the churning in his stomach. He also tried to ignore that little voice in his head begging him to abandon this completely. To insist that this was nothing and that everything was fine. To not ruin this thing they had.

He cast it aside. " My mother is stepping down from the throne. She hasn't really been the same since dad died, and the last few years have been really hard on her. She only held on this long because she wanted to be make sure I was ready. I … I think I am - "

Klonoa could barely contain his excitement. " You're going to become King!? " Huepow nodded his confirmation. " That's great! "

" But - " Huepow continued, his tone indicating that there was indeed a catch. " My mother's Council has their reservations. They will not agree to the premature transition of power unless I meet specific criteria to ensure the Kingdom's prosperity. "

" If you're King shouldn't the Council listen to you, not the other way around? " Klonoa asked, not out of malice but curiousity.

Huepow shook his head. " Even though he hasn't been around for almost a millennia the people of Cress are still terrified of Natabomb. He ruled the Moon and a great portion of Lunatea without compassion or empathy. The Council of Cress and the Five Kingdoms on Lunatea were formed to ensure that no one person would ever again have that much power. Though the Council is critical of my mother and I, they are working with the best interests of the people in mind. "

He shrugged. " Besides, I think that they're being pretty reasonable. I've already completed the majority of the tasks given to me to their satisfaction. There's just one more thing. "

Klonoa leaned in, and finally helped himself to that cookie.

Huepow took that as a cue and let it out. " They want me to marry Lephise. "

The boy nearly jumped out of his chair. " Lephise? The diva!? " Klonoa couldn't believe it. The last he heard, Lephise was on a World Tour across the Five Kingdoms. Though Lephise was from Cress she did not live there anymore or visit it often. " I didn't even think you knew her that well! "

" I don't. " Huepow lowered his eyes. " I met her five times. Only twice since the Council proposed this idea. They believe that a great way to usher in a new era. A very public royal engagement followed by a royal wedding and ascension. Iit be an opportunity to bring important leaders from Lunatea to Cress to see how much the Kingdom has grown. It would also be great publicity and get the public's interest. "

Klonoa was taken aback. " Publicity? "

" Tourism, actually. They believe that more people would come to the Moon if they thought they'd get a chance to see a fairy tale romance unfolding, or something. "

Now Huepow could hear unease in Klonoa's voice. He is clearly shocked by this turn of events. " Well … do you love her? "

Huepow shook his head. " I don't even _know_ her. " He sighed. " On the Council's insistence we did go on a date the last time we saw each other. You know, to talk things over. Lephise told me that she didn't really have any feelings for me. That was one thing we did agree on. Still, she said she wouldn't fight an engagement or eventual marriage. As a child of the Moon Kingdom she felt that she didn't really have a right to deny the wishes her of King. "

" Of course she does! " Klonoa shouted so loud that Huepow was certain that he heard footsteps in the hall. Guards hovering around the door to ensure that everything was okay. " And you do, too! You shouldn't marry someone you don't love. It isn't fair to either of you! "

The Prince of Cress raised his eyes to look into Klonoa's. There, he saw an intensity in them that made him want to melt. Huepow knew that the Council wouldn't like Klonoa. He was never one to hold his tongue or repress his feelings. Huepow often felt suffocated by the formality and fake-politeness of his mother's court. He thought, perhaps, that he was so drawn to Klonoa because he felt so _real_.

" … thank you, Klonoa. " He said, honestly, and with a small smile forming. " I really needed to hear that. " He needed to hear how insane this all was from a real person. " I agree with you, which is why I told Lephise to forget about it and return to Lunatea. "

" What are you going to do about the Council? "

Huepow sighed. " They're being stubborn, but my mother is supportive of my decision. She said that she would wait as long as she needs to for me to find a suitable partner. "

Klonoa did not respond immediately. He seemed to be anticipating something, but that something did not come. Frowning, he decided to proceed tentatively. " Did you have someone in mind? "

Their eyes met. This time, Huepow's did not waver. " Yes. " He said, his voice barely above a whisper. This was one of the few times he allowed himself to admit it aloud. " … but they don't know it yet. I don't think I'm ready to confront them. "

" Why not? "

Now, Huepow looked away with a tinge of discomfort. " I ... " He paused to gather his thoughts and choose his words wisely. " I don't want to ruin _my_ friendship with them. "

Klonoa rose from his seat. Huepow heard his footsteps but could not bring himself to look in his direction. He was trembling, certain that this was about to be the end of everything. He felt like he had gone too far. That he said too much. That, maybe, they had reached the point of no return.

The young prince tensed when he felt a gloved hand slide under his chin. Huepow was tense, but did not resist as Klonoa guided him back. Their eyes met once more. This close? The prince felt like he was going to melt. His face felt so warm. He was so close!

He couldn't say it.

He wouldn't say it.

He _shouldn't_ say it.

" I … I love you, Klonoa. "

Klonoa didn't hesitate. " I - "

Huepow pulled away from his comforting hand. " Y-you don't understand … " He rambled. " I don't mean as a friend. I mean, you _are_ my friend, but what I feel now … it's different. "

How could he even put it into words? " I can't even look at you without feeling all warm and bubbly. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't sleep at night. I worry that you'll go off and I'll never see again and … and … I can't take it! " He thought that getting this off his chest would make him feel better, so why was he crying!?

Huepow was going to continue. He was going to rant and rave and scream about his obsession until Klonoa fully understood just how he felt about it.

When he parted his lips to speak no words could get out, however. Klonoa swept in and seized his lips in a move that made the other boy's eyes grow big. Huepow squeaked helplessly, the sensation sparked by the kiss temporarily paralyzing his muscles. The other boy held onto his shoulders to keep him from sliding out of his seat prematurely.

Just as Huepow found the strength in his body to move his hands, it was over. Klonoa pulled away, and Huepow rested his trembling hands on the boy's forearms. Huepow was seeing stars. For a brief moment nothing else in this world existed except for them.

How long? About three seconds.

Klonoa couldn't stop grinning at the dazed expression on Huepow's face. " I _do_ understand. "

Huepow felt giddy. Without any delay he leaned in to embrace the Hero.

Klonoa returned the hug, squeezing in beside Huepow on the armchair so they could sit together hip to hip. He seemed to be enjoying the warmth and contact. " I don't think we're getting married yet, though. "

" That's fine. " The Prince laughed. " Mother did not take kindly to the Council was trying to force me into marriage. She gave them a reprimand. They're still pretty eager to see me settle, but I don't think they'll have many objections to me taking my time with someone I really love. "

Huepow meant it. He knew that there were going to be fights ahead and reservations, and he didn't care. Klonoa had always been willing to fight for him in the past. Now it was his turn to return the favor.


	4. The Dance

Leorina wasn't sure if she should be upset or worried. Tat said she would " going to scout ahead, nya~ " over fifteen minutes ago. Even in this mansion it should not have taken that long to ensure that the hallways were clear. While a small part of her thought that something may have happened to her partner she was almost certain a more mundane and irritating scenario played out.

There was a party going on all around them. The estate owner's daughter celebrating her coming of age. While the hundreds of very rich people gave her the cover she needed it also gave her partner an unfortunate distraction. Tat couldn't resist the opportunity to socialize with people she suspected could spoil her with expensive gifts and belly rubs. Leorina didn't approve of the younger girl's behavior but knew it was not her right or place to speak to her about morality.

They were thieves, after all.

Leorina could not wait for her any longer. Their window of opportunity was closing as the night went on. The birthday girl periodically went up to her room to change outfits to set the mood for the hour. Since she wanted to get back to the party as quickly as possible she set out her best clothes and jewelry in an easily accessible place in her chambers to hasten the process. Her contact, a disenchanted maid, informed her that the girl intended on wearing the best pieces when she formally blew out the candles of her birthday cake.

That would be within the hour.

Leorina ascended the stairs of the grand lobby and made a beeline for the girl's private chambers. She kept her pacing but did not run as not to draw attention to herself. Though she was 'disguised' and dressed for the occasion she had a feeling that if anyone had stopped her for more than just a casual greeting her cover would be blown. The upper class of Volk were a tightly knit group. They could sniff out an outsider with just a question or two.

Her trek to the room was surprisingly uneventful. Fortunately, she arrived late enough in the evening that most of the spares already found partners. They were too preoccupied with their company, drinks, and themselves to notice her. Good.

The door leading into the private suite was ajar. She gave the door a quick knock to stir movement inside of the room and ensure that it was empty. Nothing. And with a quick look down the hall she slipped inside to begin the raid.

" Oh. Goodness. " Leorina grinned.

The well appointed suite had a vanity with a mannequin bust on the counter. A pair of diamond encrusted sapphire earrings and a matching princess-style necklace hung from the prop.

Leorina came prepared with a cloth bag hidden in the heel opposite of her lock picking tools. The earrings were the first to go. Then she carefully unhooked the necklace to coil and place in the bag as well. Her instinct told her to leave with her prize, but she ignored it when she spotted the wooden jewlery box towards the vanity's mirror. Her curiosity got the best of her.

The thief opened the box, and recoiled at what she saw inside. There was a piece of real gold in the box resting on a red velvet pillow. It's shape was unmistakable.

" You might want to put that back. " _**He**_ was here!

Leorina spun around and found her most obvious means of escape blocked by the silhouette of The Golden Killer. That horrible man! The man who had foiled every heist since their first encounter months ago. Before that she had only heard the stories about the infamous bounty hunter whose mark haunted the dreams of every criminal. Once caught in his thrall the Shinigami wouldn't stop the chase until their target was caught.

Suddenly, she remembered. " Where's - "

" Safe. " Guntz shrugged as he took a step into the room. " Safer with me than out there, anyway. "

Panicked, Leorina tried to get to the window. She made it a step and a half before hearing a BANG and feeling a sudden pain in the hand carrying that bag. The thief was stunned and that had been the intention. Guntz used rubber bullets.

She stopped. He made his point.

" _I_ stole the jewels. " She sighed, raising her hands. " Leave her out of this. "

Guntz was surprised the first time Leorina relented for Tat's sake. This time that prior knowledge just made his job easier. Just catch the cat it was all over. " You're making a lot of assumptions, lady. No one has to go to jail tonight. "

Leorina looked at him oddly. " You're letting me go? "

" If you put the jewels back. " He gestured to the bag hanging from her hands. " The old man hired me for security tonight. His instructions were to ensure that no one tried to take his belongings and/or daughter. He didn't care what I did with the people I caught. "

Leorina had gone through this dance with Guntz before. Whenever he caught or cornered her in the past he promised to let her go in exchange for returning the items stolen. She thought his behavior was odd. Leorina knew that she had a bounty sizable enough to make her a target of bounty hunters and vigilantes, yet the most feared of them all showed her mercy.

Her eyes never left him as she neared the vanity once more.

Guntz got agitated when she simply laid the bag down. " Put them back _properly_. "

" Ah. You remembered. " Tat had tested Guntz's patience by laying down a bag of rocks once before. Fortunately, Leorina was able to talk the Hunter down from doing anything rash.

This time, her concern for her partner and lack of resources meant no tricks. After placing the earrings back on their holders the thief hooked the necklace back around the mannequin's neck.

" Is this just a game to you? " Leorina huffed.

" What does it matter? "

Leorina whirled around to face him. " You can turn me in at any time but won't. Why? "

Guntz raised a brow. " Do you _want_ me to arrest you? "

The word shot from Leorina's mouth before she could catch it. " Yes! " She snapped, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. " I'd rather you arrest me than continue this … whatever this is! We haven't had a successful heist in months and it's driving me mad. It is obvious that you can stop this whenever you want but you don't. Why!? "

" Why are you doing this, Leorina? "

Leorina leaned back and let her hands catch the vanity. That support the only thing that kept her from falling. It was the first time the hunter had called her by name. Suddenly, she knew precisely why she loathed him. With just a word her entire perspective had changed, her anger dispersed, and her heart raced.

She loathed him for his ability to do this to her.

" When I left La-Rooska I made the decision that I was never going to let anyone else decide for me. Not my parents, my teacher, my bosses, or my partner. I was going to be in control of my own life, finally. " And then it dawned upon her. " Everything was fine and then _**you**_ came along. I've lost control again and it's your fault. You ruined everything. "

Guntz nodded in understanding. " And, you think that going to prison will make this better? "

" It would be a start, yes. " Leorina stated. " It would be my choice. "

" Well, " The hunter raised his eyes to look into hers. Leorina could feel her fur standing up on end. His eyes had changed, and within them held a challenge. " I have another suggestion. "

Guntz took another step into the room.

Leorina fled, or at least she attempted to flee. It was at that moment that she regretted her choice in footwear in the evening. Under normal circumstances and in her typical boots the thief could easily outrun the hunter. A slow thief was a dead thief. Tonight she wore those damnable heels that forced her to walk carefully so not to fall. If she fell here she knew it would be over.

She took a step and a half before kicking her right heel backwards in an attempt to hit him. Missed. After placing her right foot down she kicked her left forward to grab hold of it. Leorina grasped the heel and yanked with all her might as she turned.

Guntz caught the wrist holding the heel; now a knife unsheathed and aimed at his throat.

Their eyes met again, inevitably. Leorina's knees buckled but she did not fall. She is horrified. More at herself than from the proximity of the hunter. The thief who craved freedom had never felt so trapped as she did when she was in his prescience.

Guntz's eyes were the eyes of a man who had seen far too much in his young life. Long gone the innocent optimism of one's youth. It was replaced with the evenly focused gaze of someone filled to the brim with determination. Yet within them tonight she saw a flicker of warmth. Maybe sympathy. Maybe pity. Maybe he understand what it was like to do the wrong thing for the right reasons.

He didn't have to say a thing. His encouraging eyes were enough.

Leorina felt an invisible push that guided her into him. She did not stop until her arms were around his shoulders. Or until her lips were against his. Until she felt that fire ignited in her belly that urged her to push into him and savor his warmth.

In that moment Leorina forgot about everything. The jewels. Her shoes. The party. Even the room itself seemed to melt away as she became absorbed in this horrible man. This man who foiled her in the waking world and haunted her dreams. Who returned every inch of her passion in that kiss and held her waist. To whom she had resisted for so long but was now unable to live without.

Feeling something against her back brought her back. His eyes were the first thing that she saw. Then lips that licked hungerily as the spell of a kiss was broken. Her own quivered with need as the coolness of the night came between them.

Guntz was grinning. She, too, could feel a curve to her lips. " I didn't take you in because I know you can change. Not everyone can, I know, but I could feel something stirring in you. "

Leorina nodded and listened, for once. " I stay around Breezegale these days. Come and see me when you get out. " And with that Guntz turned and walked away.

Then she realized she had been restrained. Her wrists pulled behind her back and cuffed to the birthday girl's bedpost. Panicked, she yanked to test them. The post was metal. The cuffs were metal. And she had dropped her knife and shoes well out of reach in the middle of the room.

The exhaustion of the evening had finally caught up to her. Leorina slid down to sit on the floor with a surprising smile, and a chuckle, at her own foolishness.

As she tilted her head back she noticed a wide bright yellow eye staring back at her. Hanging upside down from the chandelier was Tat, gagged, and unsure whether she should be appalled or amazed at what she had just witnessed.

Leorina loathed that man.

That horrible, wonderful, man.


	5. The Goodbye

It hurt like Hell.

The Healer warned him that conditions on Lunatea were going to be hard on his body. He thought that they meant the increased gravity on the surface compared to his adoptive home. It was he harsh chill of winter that was really got to him. Even fully dressed as he was the windchill made the act of simply walking a chore. It was never simple for him anymore, though. He now walked with a heavy limp on the left side on a leg he was certain would never be the same.

One good thing about going to Volk City in winter was that no one questioned why he was dressed the way he was. A black trenchcoat and fedora with a grey scarf covering the lower half of his face. Just another guy trying to keep warm on a chilly evening. Not some kind of killer-creeper stalking his prey and certainly not a monster from the ruins of the Moon Nation.

Volk changed a lot since the last time he'd been here. He heard that the war ended sometime after the fall of Natabomb. Though Volk was still a glorified industrial slum there were signs that it wouldn't be much longer. The streets were decorated for the upcoming Winter Holiday. Poorly, sure, but that was the type of thing that people didn't really think about in a state of never-ending war. Now the streets that would normally be pitch black after dusk and empty sans people with a death wish and the people who preyed upon them were awash with cheap string lights and decorative displays encouraging people to buy things with money they didn't have.

He would have liked that.

He wasn't going to a store to buy some cheap gifts, though. His destination was an abandoned warehouse at the end of what was now known as the 'Old Industrial District'. The factories surrounding the launch site had been overrun by Phantom Beasts and ultimately abandoned. Rather than rebuild the Volkies set up new factories on the outskirts of the city. That meant that he could take his time. Goddess knows he needed to on this leg.

He could have been a lot worse. He could have been dead.

According to the Healer who treated him he _should_ have been dead. In addition to falling over twenty stories onto jagged moon rocks he had three bullets somewhere in his body and countless superficial wounds. His natural righting ability saved him from impact. Beyond that? The Healer speculated that his experiments with Nightmare Energy gave him enough durability to hold on until he was discovered by natives fleeing from the impending revival of Natabomb. They rescued him unknowing of his history and took him to an outpost alongside other survivors.

He spent the next couple of months staring at the ceiling in a makeshift hospital. The Healer, a Moon Nation descendant, was good enough to save his life but lacked the resources to fix him. His left leg was mostly made of repurposed metal and would have to be replaced by a real prosthetic soon. Since the surgery to install the housings for the prosthetic would put him out of commission for at least six months he needed to make the trip now.

This may be his last chance.

There were rumors that the Launch Site where the Natabomb Conspiracists did battle with the Three Heroes of Lunatea was going to be demolished. Though there were talks of preserving this and other sites to inspire future do-gooders local officials deemed the project too dangerous.

Phantom Beasts still roamed around the Old Industrial District. Apparently, the council was going to demo the district and erect Volk's first Church of Claire here in hopes that the spiritual energy it generates will repel the Phantom Beasts. Though civilians may have been afraid of a few Beasts they were nothing that he couldn't handle even in his sorry state.

The Phantom Beasts were gathering around where he wanted to go, anyway. They were drawn to the heat of a chamber by the launch site that had once been used for forging steel.

The last place he saw him.

" Take care of it from here, Janga-chan~! "

Janga didn't even consider the possibility that Joka would not come back. Though Joka preferred not to fight whenever possible it was not because he wasn't good at it. He, in his own words, did not enjoy fighting because it " inhibited his cuteness ".

" You could be cute too if you weren't so … _assertive_ , Janga-chan~. "

Janga did, however, consider the possibility that the plan would fail. His days as a Hunter conditioned him to always think of Plan B even before Plan A. That meant suggesting that Garlen build a backup rocket in case the original failed. Garlen and Joka were against it. Garlen because he didn't want to waste anymore time or resources on something they may not need and Joka because he reasoned they could still get to the Moon without the rocket. Something about a Seadolph. He didn't quite remember the details.

That was what brought him here tonight. What was the feeling? Guilt? Had they not built the backup rocket the three who ultimately stopped their ambitions would not have been able to get to the Moon to stop them. Had Garlen not taken the time to build the rocket they would not be behind schedule. They could have started the ritual as soon as he delivered the priestess. While building the rocket wouldn't have prevented Joka's death it would have stopped his death from being in vain. Joka gave them a chance and they still blew it.

It seemed that he couldn't win no matter whose side he was on.

Janga reached into his coat and pulled out a fresh bottle of whiskey. His favorite. The Moon was a dry … _Moon_ that did not allow alcohol for consumption. He hadn't had a drink since the day he came with the priestess.

Though tempted to drown it all like he usually did on the first bottle he'd show some restraint here. This wasn't for him. It was traditional among Volkies to drink in honor of their fallen comrades. That meant just taking a sip from the bottle and dumping the rest at the place of their death. Sharing one last drink with your comrades.

He took two gulps before throwing the bottle over the edge. The open container ignited with the molten steel on contact. Janga watched the flames unflinchingly until they finally died down.

" Awww~! You do care! "

Sudden noises and movements were not advised when dealing with hunters. That was an easy way to commit suicide. The only reason Janga missed whoever was because they barely came up to his knee.

Janga was just mindful enough of the edge to keep himself from toppling over it. He'd fallen to certain death enough times in his lifetime to become self aware. " What the Hell are you doing!? "

Joka looked as if he had not just come back from the dead. The round clown looked as healthy as the day they just left and utterly amused at Janga's range of expressions. " I heard that you might be in the neighborhood. "

" How - Who!? " He couldn't understand it.

" Ah, a good performer never gives away his secrets. " And that was all that he had to say about his little disappearing act. Janga already knew that he had eyes and ears everywhere. " Though, I am grateful that you shared one with me. I would have never thought to have prepared a backup plan for my own defeat had you not raised the possibility! "

That alleviated the guilt - which was quickly replaced with anger. " Why didn't you come, then!? "

" We only built _one_ backup, Janga-chan. " Joka frowned. " Those Interlopers stole the other rocket. When I discovered it missing I went to Jugkettle to search for that Seadolph, but she turned up missing as well. The nightmare mist descended upon Lunatea soon after. I had to stop my search and take precautionary measures as not to become infected. "

" Phantom Beasts are not affected by the mist. I reverted to my less-cute form and hoped that Garlen had his security measures finished in time. When the mists suddenly dispersed, however, I knew that we had lost. My contacts informed me of the loss of the Lunar Base, Natabomb, and Garlen, but could neither confirm or deny your survival. "

Joka looked up at him. When they first met, Janga had difficulty telling Joka's facial expressions apart. He wasn't even sure the clown could emote. Over time, he learned how to read him. He could see that the typically whimsical clown was aware of the gravity of their situation, and relieved that it was not as bad as once thought.

" I had hoped that your need for self-preservation as a Hunter kicked in. "

Janga sighed, and shifted his weight from his bad leg. " I'm alive, but that's about it. The Healers said this is about as good as I'm gonna get so if that kid finds me … "

" You will need to be prepared. " Joka corrected, and looked at the leg in question. He saw little of the damage thanks to his long coat but that did not stop him. " Your condition is nothing my new contact can't attend to. You would be back to your old horrifying self within the week. "

The cat was more hesitant. " You've found a new boss? "

" I have found **the** boss! " Joka practically sung of their praises with a dramatic wave of the hand. " A formidable being who promises to bring an end to the Goddess herself - among other trivial matter. We are currently looking for motivated individuals who would are willing to commit atrocities to further our ambitious agenda. Specifically, I am a member of Special Ops in need of a field agent. "

" So … " Janga paused just long enough to phrase it correctly. " You need a pasty to do the hard part while you stay somewhere safe and take credit, basically? "

The pleading look on the smaller Lunatean's face said it all. " I'll pay you, Janga-chan~! "

That was how it all started. That was how it _always_ started.

Joka always came whenever he needed him. With money. With booze. With some crazy scheme that involved him doing dangerous and probably-illegal things. Janga didn't care about the morality of it all even beyond his need of money. He enjoyed his work. The hunting, the stalking, the fighting, and the inevitable fight to the death with his quarry. When he was younger he thought he was invincible. Only recently, specifically after being beaten within an inch of his life by two children and an old pangolin did he consider that may not be the case.

" We're going to fucking die. " Janga groaned. He was sure of it this time. The kid was going to come for him and put a bullet through his brain. " … so, when do we start? "

" As soon as you are well again. " Joka twirled around in his typical fashion, expecting him to follow.

What he didn't expect was to be scooped up from behind. " It hurts, but my legs are still longer. " The much taller Lunatean explained as he started to walk.

He nearly protested when he felt Janga's knee buckle with the first step, but the arms carrying him tightened their grip. Joka leaned back against Janga's chest. Janga laid his chin on top of Joka's head to keep him from squirming.

… at least that's what he told himself.


	6. The Date

Every inch of her room was covered in clothing. Not a single surface was spared.

Lolo was like many girls her age in that she loved to shop for clothing. Unfortunately, she did not have as many opportunities to wear normal clothing as a priestess of the Church of Claire. The church supplied all priestesses with an assortment of plain dresses and robes so they could be identified by worshippers. That meant wearing the same thing day in and day out on most todays.

Tonight was going to be different. The High Priestess Claire gave her blessing and allowed Lolo time away from her duties at the Temple. A rare evening off though not to herself. Her free evening had been booked and scheduled with a single word.

He said yes!

Sure, actually.

Lolo found that as she grew older it became more difficult to find time for her friends. It was especially difficult when it came to Klonoa. Klonoa as a Hero and adventurer often traveled to faraway lands and distant Kingdoms. As a priestess of La-Rooska Lolo found herself in the opposite scenario; always at home and wondering when or if she'd see him again.

By chance, Lolo saw him while she did her shopping in the village at the foot of the temple. Klonoa just finished an assignment with his hunting partner. Guntz intended on restocking, refueling, and resting at the inn before heading off on yet another assignment.

Lolo saw the typical enthusiasm that Klonoa seemed to have for everything that morning. She also saw that he was dead tired and could use a couple of days to recuperate. Klonoa was driven by his motivation to help others, but motivation didn't build one's endurance for long hauls overnight. Lolo suggested he take a few days off and rest in the Sky Temple.

Klonoa was hesitant at first, but with some poking, prodding, and a surprise endorsement she received the " sure " she was hoping for. Guntz wanted Klonoa to take some time off as well so he could go after " Higher Rewards ". " Higher Rewards " in Guntz-speak meant bounties on people better off dead than alive. Though that kind of work was more lucrative Klonoa refused to participate. Guntz didn't mind. He enjoyed the idea of keeping the entire bounty.

He said he'd be back for Klonoa in a week.

That meant she had him to herself all week.

Klonoa spent the first two days recuperating from a minor injury that he did his best to mask. Once recovered he became restless and energetic again. Though he had tried not to intrude on the day to day services at the Temple the village surrounding it was too sleepy for his tastes. Inevitably, he began to spend more time with her in the Temple.

Lolo welcomed the company, the assistance with her daily chores, and the new rumors that sparked among the Temple's cliques. Her relationship with Klonoa had long been a subject of debate among her fellow priestess. The rumors intensified as they grew older and Klonoa more desirable in the eyes of others. If she didn't make her move someone else would.

The young priestess didn't think of Klonoa in the romantic sense as a child in Breezegale. He was just a very good friend. After returning from the Moon she was introduced (well, teased) with the possibility by her fellow priestesses. At first she rejected the notion on the grounds that she did not want to ruin their friendship. As they grew older and spent more time apart Lolo began to realize how important Klonoa was to her. Suddenly, she could not cope with the possibility that he could be that way with anyone else.

Still, this was not a date. She knew that.

Dinner with her old friend was not a date.

Yet she spent over an hour in the bathroom grooming and was now trying on every piece of clothing in her closet to find something suitable. Her normal priestess garb wouldn't do. She convinced herself that she had to look absolutely stunning.

For what? She wasn't sure.

This was not a date.

Finally, she settled on something she bought and swore immediately that she would never wear. It was not just unbecoming of a priestess but unbecoming of herself! A little red cocktail dress that seemed to be too much for a meek girl like her. A heart shaped top that while covering her chest lacked modesty. A belt that cinched her waist. A skirt that though it came an inch above the knee still felt too short and revealing. Her back though technically covered felt barren.

When she looked in the mirror she immediately recoiled.

Oh no. Too bold. Too much. Her face turned red!

Yet as she checked her form by spinning around she realized that this was exactly the type of reaction she desired. It was good, but it needed to be perfect. With each tug and adjustment to pull the cloth against herself confidence grew. She would not stop until she felt a sense of pride standing in front of the mirror.

More.

Lolo stepped over piles of cloth and dove into her vanity. She found a red choker that she looped around her neck and a hair clip with colorful feathers that she could wear in place of her priestess mark. After brief consideration she removed her hat and pulled out her hair tie. Her hair was already freshly washed. All it needed to lay flat was a quick brush.

There was a knock at the door. She was out of time.

Nothing was spared as she dashed to the closet to rummage through her shoes. She couldn't wear her old clunky brown shoes with this lovely dress. Near the bottom of the bin she found a pair of red pumps that could do.

" Coming! Coming! "

She knew herself too well to risk wearing them down the stairs. Instead she took one in each hand and sprinted to the front door. Once she caught her breathe she carefully slipped into her shoes.

The die was cast. The door opened.

Klonoa had made no special attempt to dress up for the occasion. He cleaned and groomed early and spent most of his day down at the market. Still, Lolo couldn't deny that he had a natural charm around him that didn't need much polish. His infectious smile was enough.

He was smiling until he caught sight of her. " Wahee! "

Now, he was shocked. The boy's face had quickly become red. The girl's was red, also, as she was flustered in her ability to invoke this type of reaction. Though this was what she wanted she never imagined that it would actually happen!

Klonoa took a cautious step forward. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact for the moment in hopes that the heat would leave his face. " You … " He breathed, as if he had forgotten how. " … are wearing a new dress? " That was both a question and a statement.

Lolo closed the door, and the sudden movement of the air made her skirt flutter. " I'm not working today, so I wanted to wear something different. " Though she too was timid she did her best to smile. " Do you like it? "

" It's a … nice … _color_. "

Klonoa attempted to avoid looking at Lolo's dress. He found her eyes instead, and for a moment Lolo thought she felt something spark between them. Something that made her stomach flutter. What doubt she had in her mind or heart had dispersed at that moment.

This was … good.

" So, what's for dinner? "

Lolo started to reply, but then realized that something was wrong. Without a word she darted into the kitchen and opened the oven door. No oven mitts were necessary.

There sat their dinner, uncooked, for she had forgotten to turn on the oven.

The sob that escaped her throat as she crumbled to the floor in front of the oven could not be stopped. All that work. All that preparation. Ruined! She hurled every insult imaginable to herself in her mind. Naturally, she blamed herself for being so absorbed in herself to care about the one thing that actually mattered.

" Lolo? " Klonoa called from the living room. Then she heard his steps.

She couldn't pull herself together in time.

Klonoa had saw her tears and paused. It took only a glance to the oven to see why. From there to her and back again before he grinned. " At least you didn't burn it. "

Lolo blinked, clearing her eyes of tears, and turned to look at him in wonder of his ability to stop the dam from bursting with just a sentence. The smile that he had in that moment told her that there was nothing to cry about. The night had not been ruined. It had only just begun.

She laughed at herself.

Klonoa offered her his hand with a laugh of his own. He easily pulled her back onto her heels and steadied her by placing his hand on the small of her back. " Don't worry. I'll make dinner. "

" You? " Lolo felt a tinge of sadness all over again. " … b-but you're supposed to be resting, and I was the one who invited you over for dinner. It's only right that I fix this. I should really - "

Lolo was stopped mid-rant when Klonoa leaned in and laid a brief kiss on her lips. It was a kiss that lasted maybe two seconds, but in those two seconds Lolo felt as if the world had stopped. She only knew that her heart didn't stop because it was pounding against her ribs.

The boy smiled as if nothing had happened. " It's okay, Lolo. "

And at that moment Lolo felt that it would be. Nodding in understanding, she offered him a smile and made her way to a chair in the corner. When she sat down and watched him start by pulling the sheet pan from the oven she felt a wave of relief come over her.

Lolo knew that she was not perfect. Far from it. On most days she teetered between feeling merely adequate and being an absolute failure. Whether it came to her duties as a priestess or putting together a simple dinner she felt as if she'd often come short. There were times where she thought that she would never be good enough. That no matter how hard she tried she would inevitably be a failure.

Klonoa never made her feel like a failure.

Though all of her friends from Breezegale were accustomed to and understanding of her … limitations … Klonoa was the one who motivated her to keep trying. Though she was certain that a part of that was because he too aspired to reach the unattainable a growing part of her had began to consider other possibilities. The idea that someone who had gone to the Moon and came back a Hero had affection for someone who couldn't walk a straight line or cook a decent roast seemed unfathomable to her. Yet here he was in her home treating her in a way that she thought she'd only be able to dream of.

Like she actually mattered to him.

No, she was certain that he did.

Knowing that caused a feeling to swell inside of her as she watched him sort through the food on the sheet tray. Was this courage? Determination? Whatever it was, it resonated with her and reassured her that a single setback was not the end of a dream. This would only be a failure if she allowed herself to give up.

Just like that, she decided not to. " Can … c-can I help? "

" Padoo! " Klonoa hummed as he dug through a cabinet. " We can fix this in no time. You know the kitchen better than me, so can you grab a skillet and spatula? "

That, in the least, she could do.


	7. The Proposal

They were out on the balcony like many nights before, reclining on a rounded sofa while gazing at the stars dancing across the night sky. Though the desert night is crisp they were not shivering. Their entwined pillows on the sofa, intertwined arms, and shared body heat was enough to keep them warm.

" Stay with me. "

That warmth was likely why Klonoa didn't pull away immediately. He did move, however, twisting in place until their eyes met. There, the requester could see sorrow. " We talked about this … "

Yet he was undeterred. " You are coming here so often, now. " He started, gently, and did not allow his tone to waver. " This is the second time this week. The eighth time this month. I know it's a long way to come for just a few hours. I thought that, maybe, you would enjoy actually staying here for a few days - "

He looked away briefly feeling a bit of heat on his cheeks. . " - or forever, if you wish. "

" But I _can't_. " Klonoa stressed, as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone that he couldn't. " I'm needed on the mainland - and the Moon. Huepow needs me - "

" Huepow needs to forgive himself for not being strong enough to save Cress alone. " He interrupted, still looking out into the calm desert night. " He will come when he needs you. "

The younger boy stampered. " But Lolo - "

" Has come a long way from the person she used to be. She is stronger, mentally and physically, and does not need you to fight her battles for her anymore. " He added reassuringly.

" Still - "

" Guntz isn't the person he was. You already helped him get through that. " He sighed, and finally looked back to Klonoa. " Now, you have to help yourself. "

He explained. " Even before your power awakened you devoted yourself to helping others. You willingly threw yourself in harm's way to spare someone else pain. You burdened yourself to remove it from others. You aspired to be the type of person that everyone can depend on and lost yourself in the process. Never have I seen someone so selfless - or helpless in relieving themselves from the sorrow they feel from having sacrificed everything for everyone else. "

He could see the facade cracking. The realization in his eyes that brought on a fresh round of tears. " Klonoa, " He pressed. " - when was the last time you went to _your_ Phantomile? "

Klonoa tried, and failed, to blink back the tears forming in his eyes. " I … It was the day before I went to Emperor Julius'. " Klonoa admitted, laying his head on his comforter's chest. " I thought that what I saw when I went to sleep was my Phantomile, but it was someone else's! "

" One day, I guess when no one needed me, I went home to my own. " His voice grew softer as he reminisced. " I hadn't been there since I was little, and it showed. There was nothing left. It felt empty. I didn't understand, but maybe - " Klonoa fumbled, trying to find the correct way to phrase his thoughts. " - that is because I hadn't dreamed any of my own dreams in a while? "

The other shook his head. " Your Phantomile is shaped by your thoughts and feelings. It was empty because you felt empty. You came here to see me because you felt an overwhelming sorrow. You thought it was because you failed your friends. In truth, you came because you felt helpless. You felt your sense of self slipping but were not sure what to do about it. "

Klonoa did not respond immediately. He was thinking. Hard.

It was true. The first time he came to the Kingdom of Sorrow it was because he felt like a failure. He messed up on a mission and his partner was seriously hurt. Klonoa took it hard. He went off on his own to train while he recovered. Eventually, he made his way to the emerging Kingdom across the Sea of Tears where conditions were harsh and work plentiful. Guntz wanted to take him there for some jobs after his leg healed, but Klonoa couldn't wait. It was calling him.

Not long after Klonoa stepped into the Kingdom did he attract the King's attention. The King of Sorrow, though benevolent, rarely left the confines of his palace due to the nature of his power. Yet the King was drawn to Klonoa. Specifically, the King was drawn to the overwhelming sorrow that clouded his mind and haunted his dreams. The King invited Klonoa into his home and used his power to leech the negative emotions from Klonoa. Soon the traveler's characteristic enthusiasm returned, and he returned to his homeland.

Klonoa didn't know was that the effects were temporary.

It did not take long for misfortune to bring Klonoa back to the Kingdom of Sorrow. A mission gone wrong. An enemy too powerful. An argument with a friend. The loss of a loved one. The weight of the world on his shoulders. The heaviness of a well-meaning heart that gave too much.

He came back whenever it became too much to bear and sought solace with a stranger. The King's home was always open to him. Then, for hours, the King was simply there for him. Some nights he cried until he fell asleep. On others he ranted until he exhausted himself.

Here, Klonoa showed a side of himself that he hid from those he knew on the mainland. Klonoa did not fear what others would think of him if he were honest. His facade was the result of resolving to be the strong one of whom everyone could depend on. Without his enthusiasm for life and optimism about the future what would become of them? Who would protect their dreams?

Klonoa sniffed, unaware that he'd been crying again until he did. " Say, " He raised his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. " If I did stay here wouldn't that just be what _you_ wanted? "

" I want you to get better. " The King replied. " The more I use my ability to suppress your sorrow, the more resistant you will become to its effects. Eventually, I will be unable to. Your dormant sorrow will then rapidly bubble up to the surface and corrupt you. You will ... turn into a Phantom Beast, and your friends would be forced to - "

" Didn't I have to do that to you, once? " Klonoa asked.

The King nodded. " Yes … my anger had gotten the best of me. You purified my dream and enabled me to be reborn much better than I was before. I do not want that to become your fate, my love, which is why I ask you to stay here. Not forever. I know you will not be able to. Just long enough to find yourself again. "

Klonoa listened with a mild blush forming on his cheeks. Sometime over the months of correspondence and late night visits he'd fallen in love with the stranger. Well, not a stranger anymore. A King who was just a boy himself who somehow managed to love him despite his (many) flaws. In ways, Klonoa found it amusing that someone who was quite literally the personification of sorrow could bring him so much happiness.

He decided. " I'll stay under one condition. "

" What would that be? "

" I want you to come with me. " Klonoa grinned. " To meet everyone. Grandpa. Lolo. I'm sure they'll like you once they get to know you. Even more once they know what you've done for me. "

The King hummed in consideration. He intentionally kept himself away from the affairs of the Four Kingdoms. Accepting of their sorrow or not, he knew that most preferred to see less of him and his influence. Likewise, he preferred to watch from a distance and work from the shadows. A part of him enjoyed being an enigma.

" Yes, I will go. "

Another, larger, part of him wanted to be there for Klonoa.


End file.
